Teacher Trainee Arc
The Jun Nagase Arc is the 9th Arc of The World God Only Knows series. It contains the heroine, Jun Nagase. The Arc Arrival of the Trainee Teacher The story starts with Nagase Jun, a trainee teacher, getting ready and was cycling to Maijima Private High School. Jun cycles to the school and met her former senpai, Nikaido, Keima and Elsie's homeroom teacher. Nikaido walks by and Jun says that she haven't seen her for some time. At the staff room, Jun along with some other trainees are being introduced and Jun says that her hero and idol is the legendary Jumbo Tsuruta, much to the teachers' surprise and shock. After being asked by Nikaido, Jun explains that her ideology of wrestling is that the sport is all about hopes, dreams, and the pursuit of ideal strength. She then tells Nikaido that she aspires to become a teacher with strong ideals. Jun was then introduced by Nikaido to the class. However, Jun noticed a particular student, Keima was busy playing his PFP, and the rest of the class seem to act as if he doesn't exist. During a break, Nikaido tells Jun that the student is Keima Katsuragi, and that she should just let him be. Jun then wonders if Keima is a delinquent that will hurt anyone who opposes him. Kimura-sensei, the class' Gym teacher says that Keima never lets go of his PFP and despite many attempts, Keima's PFP stays...even while swimming. Jun then wonders that Keima must be a magician and a delinquent and concludes that his grades must be poor. This theory is proven wrong by Kodama when he once says to Keima that he cannot play games unless he got full marks for his tests...which Keima really did. Jun then becomes confused and concludes that Keima is a delinquent-magician who is smart. And comments on the current delinquents are really getting complex. Jun then concludes that Keima must be a trouble child in desperate need of sound advice and goes to his classroom to find him. he sees Keima playing his PFP, completely separated from the rest of the class. Jun tells him that playing games is fine, but that he should spend some time with his friends. Keima gives her a serious look and asks "Friends ?" Jun was shocked'' by Keima's cold response and ran while Elsie approaches and ponders what's going on. Jun then believes that Keima must have been lonely and uses galge as a template to make him feel better with himself. As she was quoting Jumbo's phrase of never giving up and makes it a goal to help Keima, a spirit enters her body (to which Jun believes to be a bug bite) and Jun goes back to class. Finding of the Unwanted Teacher Route Back in class 2-B, most of the males in the class are very excited and happy at the prospect of a cute new trainee teacher and having 2 weeks to "get close to her". They are immediately mocked by Miyako and Chihiro, saying that Jun would never date people like them as the guys make fun of the girls' appearances while Elsie comments on having a trainee must be great. Keima, however, says that its the opposite. He says that teachers, (in galges) have odd parameters and that the process they need to go to the route is long and tedious with very little results and there is almost no appeal unless the player is a teacher as Elsie begins to ignore Keima. The first period is English, and Jun accompanies Kodama to the class, silently promising herself that she would help Keima. In the class, Kodama forced everyone to speak in English with half-hearted results but Jun got a more passionate one. Just then, Elsie's sensor reacted to Jun . This make Kodama mad, believing Elsie is using a cellphone in class, he made Elsie apologize in English. During lunch break, Keima was notified of Jun's biography as he complains. Elsie said that Jun's spirit must have been weak and wants to go strike it down. In which Keima says he wants to go home. Elsie then cried. Keima clams her down and said that if he approach her, it would be dangerous. When asked why, Keima said that the teacher's job is to be friendly with the students and thus, there is a need for him to leave school and go public to meet Jun while telling Elsie to make a hagoromo clone of him. Just as Elsie left, Jun close in and when she offers to have lunch with him, Keima tries running away. Jun goes in pursuit and the two end up crashing against a tree. Jun ends up dragging Keima to have lunch with her against his will. He avoids talking to her as much as possible, but speaks up when Jun showed him a picture of Jumbo Tsuruta. He decides to leave, but not before Jun tells him that she is always there to talk. Back in class, Keima wonders why Jun is approaching him as Elsie says that perhaps it is due to him being a problem child, but Keima only gets confused... Quest to be Disliked Keima then decides to use a compatible strategy to escape from this; To make Jun angry at him ! while Jun was inspiring to be the best teacher Keima ever had ! '''Scenario 1 : ' Keima tried to make Jun angry by playing multiple games. Jun on the other hand, thinks that Keima is really sad and alone and thus, massages him. Keima then looked at Elsie angrily. Scenario 2: During PE, Keima was busy playing his PFP when Jun kicks a soccer ball towards him to make him play. Keima. thinking he'll make Jun angry, kicked the ball far far away......to Nikaido. Nikaido then relentlessly attacked Keima. Scenario 3: Keima tried to remove Jun's shoes....and bumped to her just in time. Scenario 4: Keima tried to drop a chalk board eraser on Jun when she enters the class. But Elsie is the first person to ope it. Senario 5: Elsie suggests that Keima flip Jun's skirt. But Keima's integrity forced him to not do that. While Jun is discussing her favorite wrestling match in class, Keima thinks about how he is considered a problem child, and problem children are expected to cause problems. He realizes that this time, his own parameters are getting in the way. After school, Jun holds out her own PFP towards Keima and challenges him to a match. Keima sees the trick instantly (Since Jun had taken the PFP upside down and even had difficulty doing it.) After a few games, Jun informs Keima that he should not run to the 2D world since they are juts imaginations created by humans and he must embrace the 3D. Keima got furious and scolds Jun not to look at people using her own standards. Keima said that he thought Jun knows more than that but concludes that she is just a *WHAM !* Elsie quickly grabs and unconscious Keima and leaves. Jun then got shocked and tells herself that she did no mistake and was doing what was best for him. She then begins to recall what happened in the past.... Later, Keima accepts that he must go for the teacher route and thinks of a third party (Nikaido) that can connect both him and Jun. He decides to go after Nikaido for now instead of Jun, because if he can establish a connection with Jun’s superior, he will be on equal footing with Jun. The Selfishness of the Young Teacher's Ideals After this incident, the students are being called by Jun. They are delighted and annoyed by this at the same time. Jun then greeted them when she came to class as Keima plans to go after Nikaido but Keima notices that Nikaido does not have any intention of being friendly with her students, especially him, so he tries (and fails) to get her attention. Next to them is Jun with Kodama. Jun is telling Kodama that he should not have yelled at his students like he did just before. In reply, Kodama tells her that it is a grown-up’s job to teach kids how the real, not the ideal, world works and he walks away. Other students are complaining about how Jun is a little too passionate, saying that she will listen to their problems and keep pressing them to help, even if they do not want any help. Jun then comes in and asked the student that Kodama called a "failure" to study with her to beat Kodama. Even after the student said no, she kept on insisting. A few other students tell her that even if calling someone stupid is wrong, it is too nut such a big problem and go on to say that that is the way the real world works. Jun then angrily told the student is selfish and left while the students begin to complain silently. Nikaido then makes Keima mark all the tests and assignments and upon being asked for information on Jun, makes a list of demands from Keima as he being to think that following Nikaido is not the best option. At the courtyard, Keima complained about Nikaido's chores, while Elsie treated his wound. Keima was frustrated because he didn't get any information from Nikaido. While Keima was thinking about a strategy, he saw Jun's sad face pass by. Keima then asked Elsie what happened during his absence. Elsie replied that Jun had some conflict of interest with the class. Keima then goes to Nikaido again and asks why is Jun so depressed. She tells him that she has always been depressed ever since she was a part of the girls’ basketball team. The P.E. teacher points out a picture of when she was in the team with Nikaido, holding up a trophy. Keima and Elsie are seen walking through the school hallway. Elsie comments that she did not know that the Mai Academy basketball team was once a powerhouse. They enter a small room with a sign that read something along the lines of “Basketball Team (Suspended)” on the door. Upon entering, Keima read a sign that indicated that Jun was once the team captain. He declares that he can now move at his own pace.... Scrapped Teacher Jun is now sitting in her home depressed. She soon shrugs it off and decides to watch a wrestling match. Meanwhile, Keima had Elsie make a duplicate of the ticket. While Jun is making her way through the rows, she finds Keima in her seat. She compares the two tickets and sees that they are the same. Jun then said that she'll find another seat but Keima pulls her there anyways. Jun is worried about someone seeing them, but quickly puts aside her worries to enjoy the match. Jun begins to think that a teacher and student shouldn’t be sitting so close to each other and begins to blush. Keima tells her that he never realized that pro wrestling was so exciting and full of passion. Jun responds that he is correct; a wrestling match is much more than what goes on in the ring. Keima asks her if that attitude was the reason the basketball team shut down. He tells Jun that it was her who suspended the team. When Jun asks Keima how he knew, he responds that the same thing is happening again. Be it as the team captain or student-teacher, she is crushing people beneath her own ideals. Jun then remembered her past and defends by saying that she did it for the team. Jun shouts that he wouldn’t know, and leaves the stadium. Elsie approaches Keima, who says that he can already see the ending. The next day at Maijima Academy,Chihiro is showing Ayumi a magazine, pointing out the cheapest guitars. Ayumi replies that those are not cheap, and Elsie drops by. At the other end of the classroom, three male students are talking about how they received a phone call from Jun. Three other girls mention how she has become disappointing, bringing up the outburst she had with a few of the students the other day. Jun enters the classroom and proposes that the whole class go participate in the Maijima Marathon together. While the students shared their disapproval, Jun tells them that she has already sent in everyone’s application. A few of the students say that they won’t do it. Jun thinks back to when the basketball team deserted her and asks herself why everyone acts like she is the one at fault. Jun shouts that they are all selfish and runs off. While the other students are talking about the incident, Keima tells them that he doesn’t know why she even tries to help these fools. When his classmates went up to his desk, all they could see was Elsie’s Keima dummy. Meanwhile, Nikaido is spying on the class. Back to Jun, after she scolded the entire class, she was in deep in thought about what happened until Keima scares her with his sudden appearance from inside one of the lockers locker in a room she had entered.She desperately tries to close the locker Keima is in, she tells him that she has grown up and can make her plans work. He tells her that she is clueless, as she has not changed at all. Keima manages to escape the locker and tells her that she just forces her ideals on people. My Color Jun asks him what is she supposed to do and runs off to the basketball court. Once Keima arrives at the court, Jun begins to cry, repeating the same question. Keima replied that she just have to reinforce her beliefs, and she should ignored what people say, she just need to do what she believe is right. Nagase replied that it's impossible cause no one would followed her. But Keima stated that everyone will always follow her ideal and because that's reality. He also said that she had to stand by her beliefs (like Jumbo Tsuruma did) no matter how hurt or lonely she became, because she is a teacher. hat Keima said not only make Nagase blush but also give her confidence back. Just when they about to kiss, Keima disappear again, leaving a confused Nagase behind. After that, the entire class go apologized to her and their relationship return to normal. It is revealed that Keima had given Elsie a list of events that will lead to capturing the loose soul, and what she should do, starting from when Jun ran away from the classroom. He told Elsie to start counting after he left the room, and persuade the class to go look for Jun in the court after she counted to five-hundred. While the students were surrounding Jun, Keima and Elsie are seen walking around the school grounds. She mentions that it felt a little forced, but Keima assures her that it was not, as the real world needs ideal endings. The last day of Jun’s student-teacher position comes, and everyone draws a thank-you message for her in the chalkboard. Elsie notes that Keima has not been to class since that day. Jun says her goodbyes to everyone, including all the teachers. She apologizes to Keima for misunderstanding him, Keima simply replies that she must return which make her blush. She said that she will become a better teacher and come back here, and when she does she will make Keima stop playing games which make Keima a little surprise, but before he could answers, she gives him a good bye kiss and release the spirit inside her which mark "an ideal ending" for her arc. At the classroom, Elsie realizes that they never captured the loose soul. Jun’s loose soul is seen floating away, prompting Elsie to capture it.